


Wrong Number

by orphan_account



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Wrong Number

Robbie Lewis was very, very drunk.

He couldn't remember what the argument had been about but before James had gone to his rehearsal, they had ended up shouting at each other.

He picked up his mobile phone - he hated the damn thing but he would try and make peace before James decided to go back to his own flat tonight, rather than come back to him.

Squinting at the little buttons, he tapped out, "I love you. I want you in my bed. Come to me tonight, pet."

James came back, sauntering through the door with his guitar case in his hand, ready to continue the fight or make peace, depending on his welcome. Robbe swayed to his feet and hugged him.

"Sorry, James ... you got my text then?" James looked mystified.

"What text? You don't do texts Robbie. Oh no - give me your phone." James flicked expertly at the machine and let out a shout of laughter.

"You are in big trouble, Sir - you just sent a love message to Jean Innocent who comes just under me in the address list."


End file.
